hedgies_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
This list of quests is only for getting accustomed to the questing in the game. It is not to lead you through the whole game. Hedgies has a fairly open system of questing with multiple available quests at all times once you are past the introductory quests. These are the first 30 main quests with their support quests. 1. Open Gift (4) Blue Cap reward 2. Put on Cap (1) Click the cap, 10 xp reward 3. Harvest (2) Tomatoes by clicking the plants 2x per plant. 4 tomato seeds, 5 xp reward 4. Plant (4) tomatoes 200 c, 10 xp reward ::a. Dig garden beds (clear the garden beds by clicking on them 3x) 5 energy 5. Repair Kitchen (1) 10 xp ::a. Looking for Wood (12) Collect wood, 5 energy 6. Start Repair (1) 5 xp 7. Fry Tomatoes (4) Click the Summer Kitchen and select the recipe and number of items then click 'make', click until enough energy is spent to produce the dishes. 50 c reward ::a.Tomatoes (8) harvest tomatoes 5 energy 8. Cook Risotto (2) Click the Summer Kitchen and select the recipe and number of items then click 'make', click until enough energy is spent to produce the dishes. 250 c reward 9. Clean Up (8) remove weeds to get wild rice for risotto, 5 energy 10. Build Workbench (1) Use the Workshop to view the requirements and start the repair. 20 xp 11. Make Boards (2) Tip: chop bushes so you wood and get mushrooms for risotto of quest 8, 10 xp 12. Plant tomatoes (4) 100 c 13. Share Tomatoes (8) garden gnome deco reward 14. Place the Garden Gnome (1) 15 xp 15. Repair Mailbox (1) 20 xp 16. Receive Package (1) 15 xp gain, key for fence reward 17. Remove Fence (1) 100 c, 100 xp reward 18. Clean up (10) remove any ground spawn, 15 xp reward 19. Open Gift (4) Click the big yellow gift on your farm. Cowboy hat reward 20. Put on Cap (1) Click the hat to wear it, You can change it later. 5 xp 21. Repair Greenhouse (1) area behind the Old Fence via the Workshop, L3 required (cost 12 energy) 75c 35 xp ::a. Get Glass (3) check the mail for the gift of glass 10 xp ::b. Boards (3) make 3 boards in the Work Bench ::c. Get Phosphorous (8) Click the striped rocks found behind the Old Fence, 15 energy reward 22. Harvest Apples (4) Click the apple trees 2x. 15 xp reward 23. Bake Apples (1) Click the recipe in the Summer Kitchen, 2 tomato seeds reward 24. Plant Tomatoes (4) 10 energy 25. Apple Harvest (4) apples harvested (1) baked apple made 26. Tomato Stock (8) tomatoes harvested 10 energy 27. Buy Garden Beds (6) Click the Greenhouse to buy the trees, 6 corn seeds reward 28. Plant Corn (6) Click prepared garden beds and select corn. 29.Going on a Trip (1) Use the trip tab to go visit neighbors. 30. Plant Tomatoes (4) 250 c The quests do not have to be completed in a specific order but there are many white flag quests that go towards completing the goals of the yellow flag quests. Also, pay attention to the wording of the quests. Some quest ask you to make items and those remain in your inventory once completed. Other quests will ask you to make and deliver. Those items will disappear from your inventory once the quest is completed. Some specific item quests can be found here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ju0QFhiQO5Cu4q8pfG8FWgIAD-hcMqPH3ZkK0c4f-10/edit?usp=sharing